


I Get to Marry Him

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Codas [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, I cried while writing this, M/M, Marriage, Mother-Son Relationship, Sibling Bonding, just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Alec and Magnus are finally getting married.This is pure family fluff and I regret nothing.





	I Get to Marry Him

Alec took a deep breath as he stood in front of the mirror in his office, smoothing his suit jacket around his hips. Flashes of preparing for his wedding to Lydia flew through his mind as he adjusted his tie so it was tight around the collar of his neck. He wasn’t sure when the last time he breathed this clearly was. The past few months felt like he was constantly under a cover of thick black smoke, filling his lungs until he couldn’t stand to take a deep breath in anymore. When he filled his lungs today, staring at the crisp suit in the mirror, it was like he was breathing in the fresh ocean air. The happiness that flooded through his body was overwhelming. He heard the door behind him open and caught his sister’s teary eyed gaze in the mirror.

“Izzy, it’s my wedding. I’m supposed to be the one crying.” Izzy nodded, wiping her fingers underneath her eyes to try and dry the tears that kept on spilling. “You’re going to ruin your makeup.” He reasoned with her, turning away from the mirror to face her. Izzy placed a hand over her mouth at the sight of her brother and another round of tears fell from her eyes.

“I just want to take this moment to say ‘I told you so’, big brother.” Alec tilted his head questioningly, reaching out to wipe away a few of her fallen tears that she was starting to control. Izzy reached out to smooth her hands over his tie, placing it perfectly in it’s spot. “A few months ago I told you, ‘one day, someone is going to love you heart and soul’. Do you remember that?” Alec choked up a little, nodding his head as he rested his hands on his sister’s shoulders. “Magnus loves you more than I ever imagined possible. I can’t believe you’re getting married today!” Izzy squealed and Alec couldn’t help but pull her into a tight hug, his arms encasing her small shoulders as her head burrowed in his neck.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Iz. Thank you for being there for me through everything.” Izzy nodded into his shoulder, pushing him back slowly to take a look at him one more time. She nodded again just as another knock sounded on the door. It was open, but the visitor didn’t want to ruin the moment. Izzy sighed, pulling fully away from her brother.

“Can I interrupt?” Jace asked softly, walking up towards his siblings and placing a comforting hand on Izzy’s shoulder. Another sob erupted from Izzy’s lips, this time mixed with laughter at her reaction.

“I promise I’ll keep it together at the wedding, I swear!” Alec laughed and kissed her forehead gently, pushing her towards the door.

“Go see Magnus. Tell him I love him, will you?” Izzy nodded, the most loving look in her eyes. She sent one last glance at her brother before practically skipping out the door. Jace pulled Alec over to the cluster of chairs, taking a seat and motioning for him to do the same.

“So, today’s the day?” Alec nodded in response, not able to keep the grin off his lips. “I remember asking you a few months ago if you were sure this is what you wanted. Marrying Lydia.” Alec looked up at his brother and caught the glint in his eyes. “I’m not going to ask you that right now because it’s written all over your face how much you want this.” Alec sighed happily, running his fingers through his hair. Magnus had insisted it be at least a little styled for the occasion so the motion didn’t move it much.

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life, Jace. When I was going to marry Lydia, I had assumed I’d never find what I have with Magnus. I was so stuck with what the Clave wanted and what they would accept, I never took the chance to accept myself. The greatest thing that’s happened to me in my life was learning to accept who I am. And accept that Magnus is it for me. He is _it_ for me, Jace. I can feel it.” Alec had never been a talker. He preferred eye rolls and glares to get the job done for him. But sitting here with Jace, getting ready to marry the love of his life, he couldn’t think enough to shut himself up. “And Magnus chose _me_ , Jace. Some repressed Shadowhunter who messes up every day and tried so hard to push him away.” He took a deep breath, still not believing those words were true.

“He loves you.” Jace said simply, fiddling with the tie around his neck. Alec sighed again, pushing himself up so he was standing as he started pacing around the room.

“On our first date, Magnus told me he’d been with 17,000 people. _17,000_! That fact alone almost had me running for the hills. But I turned to look at him and I didn’t care how many people he’d been with. I only cared about being the person he was with right then. 17,000 people and he’s never been married. Did you know that?” Jace was leaning back in his chair now, shaking his head and attempting to contain his laughter as his brother droned on and on.

“Never?” He responded, urging Alec to continue. Alec’s eyes widened as his breathing started picking up.

“Never. None of those people saw exactly what he was worth. Which at this point, I don’t care because that means I get to give Magnus something he never thought he could have. I get to marry him. Marriage at the Institute between a Shadowhunter and a warlock. Did you think this would ever happen? With me especially?” He stopped for a moment, not waiting for a response from Jace. “I thought for the longest time I’d be lusting after my parabatai for the rest of my life. I thought I was unlovable and then Magnus happened. Magnus swooped in with his wavy hands and cat eyes and beautiful face and amazing body…” Jace cleared his throat at that, pushing Alec out of his thoughts. “I’m panicking. Why am I panicking? Why did you let me talk so much?” Jace finally let his laughter leave his lips, leaning over to clutch his parabatai rune.

“Alec, you’re about to marry your soulmate. If you weren’t panicking, I would be shocked.” He stood up to walk next to his brother, clapping a firm hand on his shoulder. “Magnus is pacing back and forth in your room, wondering if you’ll back out before this wedding happens.”Alec’s eyes widen as he made a beeline towards the door. When he pried open the door, he saw his mother standing on the other side.

“Cat was right about you both trying to see each other before the wedding.” Alec blushed, running his hand along the back of his neck.

“I’ll go tell him you’re ready.” Jace gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door and turning down the hallway.

“You know, Magnus tried to do the same thing not five minutes ago. I assured him I’d come make sure you wouldn’t be a ‘runaway groom’ as he put it.” She raised her eyebrows at her son as a bought of laughter fell from his lips. Alec sat back on the chair he’d taken previously, his hands running up and down his thighs. Maryse sat across from him, taking one of his in her own. She squeezed it tightly before taking a deep breath in and making eye contact with her son.

“Mom? Are you okay?” Alec placed his unoccupied hand on top of hers as he leaned forward to try and read her expression. There was still a part of Alec that assumed his mother was disappointed in this marriage. He couldn’t help but think this was the moment she would let him know what she really thought.

“Alec, I’m so proud of you.” The quick intake of Alec’s breath was unstoppable as he heard those words. “You fought so hard for everything you wanted in life. You fought for Jace to become part of our family and your parabatai, you fought for Izzy when the Clave was looking for someone to blame, you fought for your rightful place as Head of this Institute. The most important thing you fought for was being able to love Magnus as openly as you do.” Alec felt the tears cascading down his cheek as his mother reached up to wipe them away with her thumbs.

“Mom…” Alec was speechless as his sobs overtook his body. He grasped onto his mother’s shoulders, pulling her into the tightest hug he could manage. He felt his mother shaking in his arms and pushed her back slightly to look at her face. “All I ever wanted was to make you proud. I was so worried you would come in here and tell me not to go through with this wedding.” He admitted, eliciting a gasp from his mother’s lips. She slapped his shoulder lightly, wiping his tears once more.

“Remember that I’m the one who gave him the Lightwood family ring when you decided to break up with him!” Alec laughed through his sobs, squeezing onto his mother’s shoulders tightly. “I will spend the rest of my life proving to you and your _husband_ how much I love you both.” She nodded in sync with Alec, moving her hands to wipe at her own tears. “I am so proud of you for taking this incredible step and I’m eternally grateful that you and Magnus have accepted me back into your lives after everything I put you through.” She placed a finger over Alec’s lips as he went to protest. “Don’t you dare say anything to the contrary, Alec. Now, it’s time for both of us to stop crying. We have a wedding to attend.” Maryse got up to walk Alec to the door but stopped at the soft knock that sounded through the office. “Just in time.”

Alec remembered the day of his wedding with Lydia when he went to see Magnus. With a little magic and truth, Alec’s heart was beating faster, his skin was tingling, and he could barely catch his breath. The next time he felt that way was when he saw Magnus walk halfway down the aisle later that day. Right now, he felt like the world was about to fall out from underneath him. He could feel his heart pulsing against his chest, the breath pushing from his lungs, and a shiver flow through his entire body. Magnus stood there, looking sheepishly at Maryse.

“I couldn’t stay away.” Magnus spoke softly, letting his eyes glide over to Alec. As if the same thought burst through both their heads, they were on each other in a moment, Magnus’ arms wrapped around his waist while Alec’s clung to his shoulders. With a soft sob, Maryse left them alone.

“You’re here.” Magnus nodded into his neck, placing small kisses wherever he could reach. He kissed up Alec’s damp cheeks before pressing their lips together softly.

“I had to see you. I needed to know that…” Alec nodded, placing his lips back on Magnus’ once more. They kissed simply, lips gliding against one another, until they were both breathless. When they pulled away, they kept their foreheads together and basked in one another.

“I’m glad you’re here. It’s like you always know when I need you.” Magnus nodded against his head, keeping his eyes closed.

“And I’ll always be here when you do. Especially in…” Magnus glanced down at the watch adorning his wrist, his eyes widening slightly. “10 minutes!” Alec jumped back, smoothing out Magnus’ tie he had somehow come to grasp during their kiss. Magnus laughed, fixing the collar of Alec’s suit jacket and wiping a small amount of lip gloss off the other’s lips. “Are you ready to be my husband?” He whispered, taking Alec’s face in his hands one more time.

“Only if you’re ready to be mine, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
